


Sentimientos inesperados

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Serendipia: Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando está buscando otra cosa distinta.
Relationships: Katou Juri | Jeri Katou/Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong





	Sentimientos inesperados

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)

Aquél ocaso se iba tiñendo de un color oscuro, casi como si su cabello se camuflara con el firmamento. Su pequeña hermana, Shuichon, de ya once años, corría por el parque de juegos, alegre, mientras se subía a algún tobogán y él tomaba asiento en un banco. Sonrió al verla: aún era inocente, dulce, tierna y animada. Aniñada.

Y él adolecía. Como la adolescencia misma. Había mil preguntas todo el día en su cabeza y él quería contestarlas todas, pero lo único que resonaba era la dulce voz de su viejo compañero de aventuras diciendo "Moumantai". Y sonreía con tristeza, porque las preguntas de la vida no se responden así, era una contestación agridulce a sus mil interrogantes de adolecente de catorce años.

—¡Masahiko, no corras tanto! —las voces de un par de hermanos lo sobresaltaron: un pequeño niño de cabello castaño salía del agarre de su hermana mayor—. ¡No te alejes! ¿Me oyes? —un "sí" enérgico la tranquilizó.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Sonrieron. La fugaz llama de algo emergió.

Juri Katou, también de la misma edad que Jenrya, vestida con un vestido blanco y con su cabello castaño suelto, lo saludó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Vienes a jugar con tu hermana?

—Mi hermana viene a jugar con los juegos, no conmigo. Dice que soy aburrido —Juri comenzó a reír, grácil.

Y entonces notó algo en su rostro: lucía como siempre, brillante y alegre. Pero sus ojos avellana decían otra cosa, estaban teñidos por un halo rojizo de irritación, por llanto continuo, por dolor y, probablemente, angustia. Ella había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones para no preocupar a nadie, pues se había prometido a sí misma a no volver a caer en la desesperación de la angustia. Así que todo lo fingía con una sonrisa, aunque fuera falsa.

Él sabía la razón, pero no quería preguntarle. Siempre había sido educado y correcto, a menos que ocurriera una desgracia y salga su yo interno más oscuro.

—Vengo de la panadería de los Matsuda —empezó con un hilo de voz mientras su sonrisa se apagaba—. Volvimos a discutir. Ya no lo soporto. Le dije adiós….

Takato y Juri habían empezado a salir como novios hacía un año y medio. Todo parecía ser rosas y alegrías, hasta que las primeras discusiones aparecieron: él era muy transparente y emocional; ella era más serena, aunque más seria.

Juri se cansó de ser tratada como princesa; él no quería dejar de ser un salvador para ella…

Hablaron y llegaron a un acuerdo que no duró más que tres meses. Volvieron a discutir. Estaba vez, las voces se hicieron más fuertes. Él lloraba a mares y ella lucía impávida, harta de sus sentimentalismos infantiles. Él parecía querer seguir siendo un niño. Ella ya no quería ser la princesa de nadie, porque estaba cansada de ese papel vacío.

Finalmente, intentaron seguir queriéndose, pero la relación se iba enfriando con el pasar de los días y Takato se veía más desesperado. Esa tarde Juri le dijo "basta".

Y ese basta terminó por romper el corazón del duque que perdió a su princesa.

—Era necesario, tiene que crecer…. —la mirada de ella se perdía en el cielo.

Jenrya no sabía qué decirle.

—Lo lamento —era tonto decirle algo así, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Juri le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y le dijo "gracias".

Inesperadamente, ella se apoyó sobre su hombro. Aquél delicado contacto lo paralizó de sobremanera. La castaña siguió hablando muchas cosas, que estaba destrozada también, porque siempre sintió a su corazón unido a Matsuda, pero ahora, esa unión se había perdido.

Jenrya, con temor, intentó pasar una mano por detrás para acercarse a su hombro y que hacer que ella se acercara más él.

Sintió su hombro húmedo. La chica lloraba en silencio, con una sonrisa triste en su cara.

—¿Por qué adolecemos, Jen? —Se preguntó ella, mirando el piso—. ¿Por qué laceramos así? No era mi idea terminar esto tan… mal.

—Son etapas —contestó sereno, probablemente más para él que para ella—. Sentimos, vivimos y morimos. Las emociones también son un poco así.

—¿Has estado enamorado de alguien, Jen?

No. Pero…

Tragó en seco.

Juri se acomodó, se secó las lágrimas y, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo tomó por las manos, sorprendiéndolo.

—Siempre te veo protegiendo a todos, buscamos tu ayuda y nunca buscas la nuestra, ¿qué es lo que sientes? —aquélla mirada tan penetrante lo puso nervioso. Quería dejar de verla tan fijamente a los ojos, pero no pudo… ¡Eran tan brillantes! Y sin embargo, lo que estaba sintiendo en su pecho estaba mal. Muy mal. Había visto a Juri como una amiga muy querida durante mucho tiempo, pero esos últimos veces, le destrozaba mucho verla tan angustiada.

¿Por qué tenía deseos de protegerla aún cuando le había dicho que ya estaba harta de que lo hicieran? ¿No le acababa de decir que detestaba que la trataran como princesa?

Y la abrazó. Ella quedó estupefacta ante ese contacto tan sincero.

—¿Jen? —Se extrañó y correspondió, despacio, al abrazo—. Yo soy la que está triste, no tú.

—Estoy avergonzado de mí mismo —contestó en un susurró. Juri entrecerró los ojos y dejó su mente en blanco—. Aprecio a Takato, me duele la situación en la que están y yo… ¡Yo…!

Ella se alejó unos momentos de él y le sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

—No tienes que sentirte mal por nadie, ni siquiera por ti —se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

Un fugaz y veloz beso se depositó en los labios del moreno.

—No esperaba verte así, pero, me has llamado la atención —respondió, sonriente, mientras se sacaba las lágrimas—. Debo irme es tarde, ¡Masahiko, nos vamos! —el pequeño hermano de ella apareció, saludaron a Jen y se fueron.

El muchacho se sentó con aplomo en el banco, revolviéndose los cabellos azules con vehemencia. Él quería consolarla o hacer el encuentro más ameno, y se terminaron encontrando en una situación completamente fuera de lugar.

Pero que en el fondo le había agradado.

¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Juri, ahora? ¿Sería algo pasajero? ¿Algo que ella hizo sólo para despejar su mente? ¿Por qué el adolescente se pregunta un millón de veces las cosas y jamás las puede responder? Suspiró y se recargó más en el respaldo del banco. Miró el cielo, confundido, y Shuichon apareció, diciendo que era tarde y que tenía hambre.

Jen sonrió y se fueron a casa, tomados de las manos.


End file.
